


Sunday Morning

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday mornings. (Terrible dad joke belongs to my awesome Dad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It’s another lazy Sunday morning. 

His dad is at a conference somewhere and Rae is supposed to be at Izzy’s but the first shards of morning light trickle down and find her all wound up in Finn’s duvet and Finn himself. He’s been awake all night (something about being deliriously in love had made an insomniac) and he’s torn between being eager for her to wake up and desperate for her to sleep in (even though she’s conquered a lot of her insecurities, she doesn’t let him stare at her unabashedly the way he wants to). 

This is only their fourth time spending the night together. The first was at the sexy party and he very begrudgingly counted that because they weren’t together and he’d had to zip himself up in a sleeping bag to keep from touching her. There’d been the camping trip but she’d not felt well so he’d given her 2 shots of vodka and put her to bed (and he himself had ran for almost an hour to burn off the nervous energy and rejection). There was the almost exclusive sexy party where he’d drank too much and put himself to be bed and she went home (he didn’t like to think about it too much and it didn’t count). The third time they spent the night together was the night they made up and they didn’t sleep at all. They talked. And talked and talked and hashed out boundaries and insecurities and ways to fix things. 

Last night was the fourth time and it went the way the original exclusive sexy party she have. They listened to some music and looked through photos (hers this time) and he kissed her and her hand crept under his shirt and he had whispered, “Care to go upstairs?” 

His heart was pounding and his hands shook as he put on a little Billie Holiday and he made love to his girl in his bed and on his bedroom floor and again in the shower. He spent the rest of the night memorizing the curve of her in his bed in the moonlight and the feel of her breasts against his chest and the soft caress of her breath on his skin. The feel of her is better than the first drink of water after football, better than any buzz or high he’s ever had and he can’t stop staring. 

He’s not even embarrassed when she wakes up and catches him. He just smiles widely when she squints at him, hair gloriously messed (some from sleep but mostly because he couldn’t keep his hand out of it last night). “Stop staring at me. Freaks me out.” 

Finn buries his head in the crook of her neck and she smells like him and it drives him wild because it’s proof that his woman was here with him all night. He kisses her neck and shoulders, the top of her breasts before rolling her nipples between his teeth. He’s panting before she ever touches him because her noises are just that perfect and when his fingers slip into her, she’s already wet and he murmurs, “That’s my girl” against her lips.

Sex had always been good and orgasms were mint but when he pushes into her and they lose their breath, he realizes this is something else entirely. He can’t name it but the feeling makes him bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying and his stomach curls up and his heart races and he’s never called a girl’s name out during sex but her name pours from his lips as his body shudders and tears prick the back of his eyes. 

They hold each other after because even though Finn’s had girls before and he is Rae’s only, this is both gloriously new to them. 

She strokes his hair and says, “Ok, let me ask you a question.” 

"Alright." He props up on an elbow and smoothes her hair back. 

"Ok, say… say the telly kicks on and they say zombies-" 

"Zombies?" 

"Zombies have landed-" 

"Landed? What like alien zombies?" 

"Yes and stop staring at my boobs!" 

"I’m not!" 

"You are!" 

"Well, they’re right there!" He makes a show of closing his eyes. "Continue." 

"Ok, so alien zombies from outerspace have landed and they’ve decided we weren’t very tasty and-" 

His eyes pop open. “Well, obviously they didn’t eat you because you are delectable.” 

"Finn Nelson! You are a filthy boy!" 

"And you are delicious. How about a snack?" He asks her salaciously and she lets out a little scream when he ducks under the covers. .They wrestle around a bit before she gets her knees snapped shut (just in time) and hauls him back up. 

"This is serious!" 

"Right. Aliens didn’t eat you and neither did I. Carry on." 

"So, we aren’t tast and they’re going to destroy us. We have 30 minutes left to live. What do you do?"

He thinks for a minute (a long one as his eyes catch her cleavage. “You do bang on about the-” 

"Finn, come on!" 

"Fine, fine. Uh, I call my dad and tell him bye and he probably makes a corny dad joke." Finn drops his voice a tad and picks up his dad’s scruff. "What did the apple say to the crust at the end of the world? Pie, pie! Haha, love you, son. See ya in the afterlife." 

Rae laughs loudly and Finn puffs up at the fact that he made her laugh. “There’s more,” he tells her. “I’d probably throw a hammer through a window… just cause i’ve always wanted to and then I’d find you and kiss you until we got blowed up.” 

"Just kiss?"

He shrugs. “Well, a boy’s going to try and get as lucky as he can. What about you?” 

"Well, first I’d find Jarvis Cocker-"

"Be serious!" 

"Hide from you!" 

"You wouldn’t!" 

"I would!" She tries to wiggle away from his fingers tickling her sides. "Alright, alright! I’d say bye to Mum and Karim and my neighbor. And then i’d… let you get lucky, I guess." 

"Sounds good. Glad we have our plans set." 

"Me, too." 

He gives her a handsome grin and she says, “What?” 

"Got something I need to tell you." 

"Go on then." 

"I am an alien zombie-" 

"No!" 

"-from outerspace!" 

She fakes a gasp and tries to shimmy away but he’s got her pinned down, his lips at her throat. “And as such, I’m here to eat you up. So be still.” 

And with one last half-smile, he disappears under the duve


End file.
